Kristoff
Kristoff Bjorgman is a fictional character in Walt Disney Animation Studios' Frozen franchise. He appeared in the animated features Frozen (2013) and Frozen II (2019), and the animated short films Frozen Fever (2015) and Olaf's Frozen Adventure (2017). He is voiced primarily by Jonathan Groff. Biography Frozen (2013) Kristoff is the first major character to appear in the movie, and is introduced in "Frozen Heart", as an eight-year-old orphan boy with his baby reindeer, Sven, who becomes his best friend. He attempts to mimic the elder ice harvesters, with mixed success. Later that night, Sven is pulling him through the woods when the two horses belonging to the royal family of Arendelle ride past him at speed while transporting Anna to the trolls. Kristoff becomes intrigued as one of them is leaving behind a trail of ice (as that horse is carrying a distraught Elsa). From a distance, Kristoff watches as Pabbie, leader of the trolls, heals Anna's head. At the same time, one of the female trolls Bulda adopts Kristoff as her own child. 13 years later, Kristoff is a seasoned ice harvester by trade who lives in the mountains near Arendelle. He is briefly seen in Arendelle selling ice while the camera tracks through Arendelle prior to Elsa's coronation. A few days after Elsa's eternal winter begins, Anna shows up at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post & Sauna in search of winter clothing. Kristoff arrives at the same time as her, covered in snow, seeking to purchase carrots for Sven and climbing rope. From Kristoff's exchange with Oaken, Anna hears that the blizzard in Arendelle comes from the North Mountain and assumes that is where Elsa is hiding. However, Kristoff is thrown out of the store for calling Oaken a crook. Seeing that Kristoff has a sled, Anna buys all of his items and urges him to take her to the North Mountain. Kristoff is reluctant to help her at first but eventually gives in. As Anna and Kristoff head for the North Mountain, Kristoff is incredulous learning about her whirlwind engagement to Hans. The conversation is cut short when their sled is attacked by hungry wolves. Although Anna, Kristoff and Sven escape by jumping over a chasm, the sled falls to the bottom of the ravine and explodes (much to Kristoff's sadness and dismay, as he just paid it off). He questions whether or not to continue helping Anna, agreeing once Anna promises to have his sled replaced. The next day, they meet Olaf, an anthropomorphic snowman unknowingly created by Elsa, who leads them the rest of the way to Elsa's ice castle. Kristoff waits outside while Anna tries to persuade Elsa to go back to Arendelle in order to put an end to the winter inadvertently created by Elsa but fails, and accidentally gets hit in the heart. Kristoff manages to rush Anna to Pabbie, but Pabbie says only "an act of true love" can save her. Thinking it is a "true love's kiss" from Hans, they head back to Arendelle. At the castle gate, he sadly hands Anna over to Hans. On the way back into the mountains, Sven attempts to push him back to Arendelle, but he refuses, thinking it is selfish to fulfill his love instead of letting Anna be saved by Hans. However, a giant snowstorm appears over Arendelle, prompting him to return. There he eventually finds Anna, but then he has to watch Anna freeze solid as she chooses to sacrifice herself, saving Elsa from being killed by Hans. Moments later Anna revives, as self-sacrifice counts as "an act of true love" which he is overjoyed by. In the end, he gets a new sled from Anna, and the two share a kiss. Empire the next monarchy He want to Join Empire the next monarchy Forces to stop a World war or Global Conflicts He Will Fought Against North Korea, China, Iran, and Russia He Will Protect Entire Europe, America and other Allies Category:Characters Category:Universal Peace Members